1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental floss holders and more particularly pertains to a new dental floss holder system for holding a single use sized length of dental floss in an easy to access and sanitary manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental floss holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental floss holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,728; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,572; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,412; U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,201; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,674; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,365.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dental floss holder system. The inventive device includes a holder with an outer perimeter comprising a pair of end edges and a pair of side edges. An elongate flexible element is wrapped around the holder in a coil about the side edges of the holders. The flexible element has a pair of opposite ends. One of the ends of the flexible element is positioned towards one of the end edges of the holder and the other of the ends of the flexible element is positioned adjacent the other end edge of the holder. Each of the side edges of the holder has a notch therein. Each end of the flexible element is extended through the notch of the adjacent side edge such that aid notches hold end portions of the flexible element adjacent the ends of the flexible element to holder.
In these respects, the dental floss holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a single use sized length of dental floss in an easy to access and sanitary manner.